la hija de ra
by basty
Summary: Bastet va a estar en varias aventuras junto a otros dioses y también va a haber romance pues en esta historia la pareja de bastet no será anubis, será el dios de la poesía: thot. Es mi primer fanfiction así que por favor criticas constructivas
1. Capítulo 1 verdad o reto

Bastet estaba aburrida, caminando por las orillas del río nilo y estaba pensando que hacer, entonces, pensó en visitar a anubis, siendo la única opción que tenía en mente se dirigió al duat.

EN EL Duat

Bastet llegó al duat

"Hola anubis" dijo bastet

"Hola" dijo anubis

"Como estas?"pregunto bastet

"Bien, como siempre midiendo cada corazón pero estoy aburrido" respondió anubis

"Yo también estoy aburrida"dijo bastet

"Tengo una idea"dijo anubis

"Cual?" pregunto bastet

"Juguemos verdad o reto con el resto de dioses"dijo anubis

"Me parece buena idea" dijo bastet

"Entonces vamos a buscar al resto de dioses" dijo anubis

6 horas después

Todos los dioses estaban organizados en circulo y a las orillas del río nilo

"Quien va a empezar?" Pregunto anubis

"Yo" respondió ra

"Bueno empiece señor ra" dijo anubis

" entonces, isis verdad o reto?"pregunto ra

"Reto" respondió isis

"Isis te reto a bailar la danza del vientre "dijo ra

" Fácil"respondió isis

" con el vestido de las bailarinas del vientre"dijo ra

"Que mal" dijo isis y empezó a bailar mientras que bastet, hathor y thot tocaban los instrumentos

paro la música y todos aplaudieron

"Bastet verdad o reto?" Pregunto isis casi sin aliento

"Reto"dijo bastet

"Entonces te reto a abalanzarte sobre quién más te guste y después le des un beso"dijo isis

Bastet pensó por un rato y luego se abalanzó sobre thot y le dio un beso

"Entonces... thot verdad o reto?"pregunto bastet

Thot lo pensó

"Elijo verdad"dijo thot

"Thot tu sabes más, menos o el mismo número de conjuros que sabe isis?"

"Yo diría el mismo por lo que isis es diosa de la magia y yo dios de los conjuros..."dijo thot por que fue interrumpido por bastet

"Creo que es suficiente" dijo bastet


	2. Capitulo 2 el canto a bastet

Ya era de noche y bastet estaba feliz por haber jugado con otros dioses aunque el juego duro muy poco y se iba a acostar a dormir , pero escucho una hermosa melodía y fue al balcón para ver de dónde provenía vio a thot y en cuanto thot vio a bastet empezo a cantar

"yo por ti mi hermosura.

Por ti mi felina nocturna.

Sería capaz de enfrentarme a isis.

a osiris y al mismo ra.

Dame tu corazón y te haré muy feliz.

A cualquiera me enfrentare sólo por ti.

Sólo por ti...mi felina de la noche"

"Thot gracias por canción pero tenemos que irnos a dormir"dijo bastet

"A...ok...entonces creo que...ya me voy"dijo thot con tristeza

"Adiós" dijo bastet

"Adios" dijo thot

Y thot se fue triste a su castillo


	3. Capítulo 3 fiesta de la embriaguez

Nota de autor : el capítulo anterior se realizó a las 3:30am por lo que no escribí mucho.

Era la fecha en la que se celebraba la fiesta de la embriaguez en honor a bastet y los dioses la celebraron con vino,canto y baile todos estaban felices pero hathor empezo a detectar tristeza entonces se dirigió donde sentía que había tristeza y se encontró con thot en un rincón de la barca solar de ra (donde estaban celebrando los dioses).

"Que te ocurre thot?"pregunto hathor

" No es nada"dijo thot

"Estas triste...es por bastet?"pregunto hathor

"No"respondió thot

"Soy la diosa del amor y se que es por bastet , ahora dime que ocurre y te ayudare...si tengo la oportunidad"dijo hathor

"Le dedique una canción a bastet y creo que no le gusto, incluso yo creo que no rima en nada"dijo thot

"Creo que el problema es que te estás adelantando demasiado, ustedes no son novios pero se gustan empezar con regalos es un buen comienzo"dijo hathor

"Que le regaló?"pregunto thot

"Eso piensalo tú"dijo hathor

"Gracias por tus consejos hathor"dijo thot

"No hay problema, creo que voy a bailar, adiós thot"dijo hathor

"Adiós hathor"dijo thot

Entonces hathor se fue a la fiesta y thot pensó que está regalarle a bastet , entonces pensó en darle un sistro. Thot se dirigió a bastet y con el sistro

"Hola bastet" dijo thot

"Hola "dijo bastet

"Te traje un regalo"dijo thot y le da el sistro a bastet

"Gracias me encanta este instrumento, muchas gracias "dijo bastet y le da un abrazo a thot

"Bastet...quieres ser mi novia ?"pregunto susurrando thot mientras bastet lo seguía abrazando

"Muy rápido pero si,quiero ser tu novia " dijo bastet

"Desde el verdad o reto las posibilidades de que dijeras si eran de 99. 9%" dijo thot

"Y el resto?"pregunto bastet

"El 0.1% de que no aceptarás y me quedara triste en un rincón de la Barca solar"dijo thot


	4. Capítulo 4 bastet en celo

Bastet estaba aburrida,caminando a las orillas del río nilo y estaba pensando que hacer, entonces, pensó en visitar a anubis, siendo la única opción que tenía en mente se dirigió al duat.

EN EL Duat

Bastet llegó al duat

"Hola anubis" dijo bastet

"Hola" dijo anubis

"Como estas?"pregunto bastet

"Bien, como siempre midiendo cada corazón pero estoy aburrido" respondió anubis

"Yo también estoy aburrida"dijo bastet

"Tengo una idea"dijo anubis

"Cual?" pregunto bastet

"Juguemos verdad o reto con el resto de dioses"dijo anubis

"Me parece buena idea" dijo bastet

"Entonces vamos a buscar al resto de dioses" dijo anubis

6 horas después

Todos los dioses estaban organizados en circulo y a las orillas del río nilo

"Quien va a empezar?" Pregunto anubis

"Yo" respondió ra

"Bueno empiece señor ra" dijo anubis

" entonces, isis verdad o reto?"pregunto ra

"Reto" respondió isis

"Isis te reto a bailar la danza del vientre "dijo ra

" Fácil"respondió isis

" con el vestido de las bailarinas del vientre"dijo ra

"Que mal" dijo isis y empezó a bailar mientras que bastet, hathor y thot tocaban los instrumentos

paro la música y todos aplaudieron

"Bastet verdad o reto?" Pregunto isis casi sin aliento

"Reto"dijo bastet

"Entonces te reto a abalanzarte sobre quién más te guste y después le des un beso"dijo isis

Bastet pensó por un rato y luego se abalanzó sobre thot y le dio un beso

"Entonces... thot verdad o reto?"pregunto bastet

Thot lo pensó

"Elijo verdad"dijo thot

"Thot tu sabes más, menos o el mismo número de conjuros que sabe isis?"

"Yo diría el mismo por lo que isis es diosa de la magia y yo dios de los conjuros..."dijo thot por que fue interrumpido por bastet

"Creo que es suficiente" dijo bastet


End file.
